The use of stander apparatus is well known in the treatment of people with serious physical handicaps that adversely affect their structural or motor capabilities.
This kind of apparatus typically includes a center post assembly that normally extends vertically and has a foot support at its lowermost end. Other supports are associated with the center post assembly for supporting the person's knees, hips, and chest, so as to support the person's entire body essentially in parallel relation to the center post assembly. The center post assembly is supported from a supporting base and is also inclinable to different angles with respect to the base. Apparatus of this type may be referred to as a prone stander, because of its ability to support a person in either a vertically erect position or a horizontally prone position.
This type of apparatus is widely used for helping children with cerebral palsy. It may also be used for other types of disabilities, and for the treatment of adults as well.
Some patients who have serious lung congestion problems may be advantageously treated by supporting them in a prone position but with the feet at a higher elevation than the head. This provides an opportunity for what is termed postural drainage. Apparatus available in the present state of the art has not effectively addressed that particular problem.
Portability of the apparatus is also of great importance, particularly when used with children.